Damien
Damien was a guard commander for House Lannister in King's Landing. Biography Background "The Lost Lords" Damien is first seen guarding and opening the entrance to the Great Hall as Tyrion Lannister and Mira Forrester meet with representatives of House Whitehill, Lord Andros and Lord Morgryn to negotiate the sale of Ironwood to the crown. Tyrion looks at him, and he opens the door for the pair to exit. Later, as Mira leaves, he politely greets her. Later, Damien ransacks Mira's chambers, going through her belongings before leaving a note on her bed, instructing her to meet with him in the gardens that night so that he may divulge critical information about Tyrion. After arriving at the meeting point, Mira is accosted by Lucan, a subordinate of Damien's, but Damien steps in and orders him to leave them be. Damien then reveals that Mira has made enemies with the wrong people, and attempts to stab her with a hidden dagger. After struggling with the handmaiden and trying to choke her, Damien is hit over the head with a piece of firewood by Tom the coal boy, causing Damien to turn his attention to Tom and try to drown him in a well. Depending on player choice, Mira can either stab Damien in the throat with his own dagger, or flee. If Mira kills Damien, his body is taken away by Tom, who promises that no one will ever find it. She can then choose whether to keep or dispose of Damien's dagger."The Lost Lords" "The Sword in the Darkness" If Mira fled from Damien, Tom will reveal that he killed Damien with a rock and disposed of the body. Regardless of player action, the other Lannister guards become suspicious of Damien's disappearance, and begin questioning people. Lucan later recognizes Mira at the royal wedding, demanding to know what transpired in the garden. Before he can detain Mira, she is saved by Lord Morgryn."The Sword in the Darkness" "Sons of Winter" While at Tommen's coronation feast, Mira can eavesdrop on a crowd of nobles, where they discuss how Damien was killed in the gardens, and how they haven't found the perpetrator, but not due to their lack of effort."Sons of Winter" "The Ice Dragon" The Lannisters intensify their search for Damien's killer, breaking into Mira Forrester's room to search for evidence after rumors of her committing the crime start to circulate. Mira is forced to flee the Red Keep after losing Margaery Tyrell's protection, with Lannister guards in hot pursuit. Tom surrenders himself to the guards in order to give Mira time to escape. Mira later meets up with Lord Morgryn, who reveals that he was the one who hired Damien to kill her. Morgryn then delivers Mira to Lucan, who arrests her for the murder. Mira is placed in the Black Cells awaiting immediate execution for Damien's murder. Morgryn visits and offers to marrry her and get her out of the sentence. Should she agree, Tom will be executed instead."The Ice Dragon" Appearances Image Gallery TLL Damien and Mira.png|Damien saves Mira from Lucan. Damien Death.png|Damien's body. References ru:Дэмиен Category:Knights Category:Articles with Telltale related content Category:Deceased individuals Category:Servants and retainers of House Lannister Category:Westermen